Klaroline Drabbles
by outofchampagne
Summary: My collection of Klaroline drabbles, written upon request and when I'm in the mood.
1. Stay The Night

**DRABBLES THAT HAVE BEEN POSTED ON MY TUMBLR.**

**Anonymous:** "could you maybe write one where Klaus and Caroline watch a really scary movie at night, and how she can't sleep afterwards so Klaus cuddles with her? thank you (:"

* * *

"No… no… she's in there! Oh my God, he's going to kill her… He's totally going to kill her. I can't watch this anymore." The music was beginning to build up and it was completely obvious that something scary was about to happen, which caused Caroline to pull her knees in closer to her chest and bury her face into Klaus' chest.

The hybrid only laughed as he looked down at the_ fearless_ blonde who was obviously frightened by one of his all-time favorite horror films. His arm came around her and held her tight, but then shook her lightly when he realized the best part was just about to happen. "Caroline, you promised you'd watch."

"Well I don't want to anymore." She retorted, her face still buried against his Henley.

"You made me watch your bloody romantic films, love. The least you could do is watch this one with me, and I won't make you watch another in the future."

The blonde slowly lifted her head up, her eyes meeting his almost instantly. "Promise?"

Klaus felt the ends of his lips pull upward as he caressed the blonde's back. "I promise."

.

.

.

By the end of the film, she screamed and admitted that she wasn't going to be able to sleep. The images of the ghoul that haunted the poor family filled her mind and she shuddered underneath the blanket that she had gotten for herself to hide from the movie despite the summer's heat. By the end of the film, Klaus relaxed on the sofa, his arm extended just along the top, an amused expression plastered on his face.

Caroline turned towards him and furrowed her brows. Never again, she thought. Never again was she going to watch another horror movie with Klaus.

"Thanks a lot," she said as she threw one of her decorative pillows at his face. However, he swiftly caught it just before it hit him. "It's over now, love. You don't have to worry."

"Yeah, now that face will haunt me forever." Caroline let out a deep sigh and leaned in towards him, needing nothing more than his touch and his protectiveness say if the ghoulish woman were to haunt her home. She pulled the blanket up over both of their bodies and wrapped her arm around his torso. "I'm afraid I can't sleep now."

Klaus chuckled softly and brushed away her blonde strands that covered her shoulders, his fingers curling around her arm. "Then don't," he replied softly as he lowered his head against the top of Caroline's. "Sleep when you're ready, sweetheart."

She nodded slowly and wrapped her arm around him even tighter. A second later, she felt her lips curl upward once she realized what was actually happening right now. Even though the movie had ended a good hour ago, here she was cuddling on the sofa with Klaus, which was something that happened rarely. She knew that cuddling wasn't exactly in Klaus' mindset, but he was slowly becoming comfortable with it.

As long as it was with Caroline. Only Caroline.

"Klaus?" She mumbled softly as she pulled her head back to look up at the hybrid.

"Hmm…" He hummed softly in response. His eyes had fallen shut, but his arm still remained wrapped around the blonde and she couldn't help but let that smile on her face disappear.

Caroline shifted in his arms and leaned up to press her lips lightly against his cheek, the feeling of his stubble prickling her lips caused the girl to chuckle in a quiet manner. " Nothing. I'm just glad you're here." She said that with a smile and returned to lean in against his chest, her eyes slowly falling shut once she let out a sigh. If anyone were to haunt her dreams, she knew he would fight them off. He would always fight them off.


	2. 2 Years Later

**YEEEEEE.**

**craccolaqueen:** "Drabble prompt (if you like it): Klaus went to NOLA (no TO plot with Hayley+baby/Camille/Genevieve though), never coming back (so no 5x11 either). Finally having won his kingdom over after two years, he now takes a break back to Mystic Falls with Elijah and Rebekah, finding Caroline there during her college break and waaaaay too friendly with both Enzo (Enzo has a crush on Caroline, DUH) and Stefan who's over Elena now. A a loooot of jealousy and even more fluffy fluff ensue."

* * *

"I'm afraid this place isn't the same without my Katerina." Elijah moved his hands to the front buttons on his suit jacket, undoing it and then redoing it again while he trailed behind Klaus and Rebekah. It had been two years since the Original family had stepped foot back onto Mystic Falls soil. After regaining the kingdom as his own, with the help of his dear siblings, Klaus decided what better way to celebrate than to pay a visit to good old Mystic Falls.

Klaus turned to look at his brother. "Stefan informed me they buried her body properly. Perhaps you could pay the Mystic Falls cemetery a visit?" Elijah averted his eyes and stared off into the distance before running his tongue along his lip. He nodded afterwards. The hybrid then turned to Rebekah. "As for you, dear sister, I hear a certain bus boy is currently working his shift at the Grill." Rebekah's eyes lit up the moment Klaus mentioned Matt. He knew her all too well.

"And where are you going, Nik?" The blonde asked, her arms moving from her sides to cross against her chest. Elijah had taken a few step towards his baby sister and raised a brow at his brother. "Yes, Niklaus, I'm curious as to what you have stirring in that sadistic mind of yours."

The hybrid canted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing towards his siblings before letting out a chuckle. "Nothing you two have to worry about." He pulled his phone out and tapped on the screen a few times before looking back up at Elijah and Rebekah.

"There's something I need to take care of."

.

.

.

He was now standing a good hundred feet from her front porch. As he stood where he was, he put his hearing to good use and tried to listen in, hoping he would hear her voice or laugh. With his hands against his sides, he took a deep breath and concentrated. After a good two minutes, he finally heard her voice and he smiled to himself. However, there was another voice and another. _Was that a British accent? _

With no hesitation at all, Klaus flashed over towards the Forbes residence where he stood on the front porch, his front completely facing the door. He listened in again and recognized one of the voices. _Stefan._ The hybrid gritted his teeth when he heard he was the reason Caroline broke out into a fit of laughter.

Klaus rang the doorbell once, then again, and again until he started forcefully pounding his fist against the door awaiting for anyone to open up.

"What the hell is your pro-"

The hybrid stood before the blonde, who had opened the door angrily. Her eyebrows were furrowed together when she didn't even bother to look through the window and Klaus noticed that look in her eye. He dropped his hand and softened the expression on his face. As for Caroline, she looked up at the man she hadn't seen for the last two years and let out a deep breath.

"Klaus."

"Hello, Caroline."

.

.

.

The two lingered in the doorway for a little while longer. Caroline had swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat while Klaus ran his tongue over his bottom lip. They stared at each other for what felt like forever and neither of them was sure what was supposed to happen next, but they were both broken from their trance when Stefan showed up beside the blonde.

"Klaus?"

The hybrid narrowed his eyes towards the brooding Salvatore. "Hello there, mate. What are you doing here?"

Caroline crossed her arms against her chest. "We're hanging out."

Klaus nodded. "I see."

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked him and their eyes met once again. She remembered their last encounter like it was yesterday when in reality it was two years ago. She couldn't help but press her lips together in a thin line. Two years was too long; she hadn't heard from him since graduation day.

"I can explain everything. May I come in?" Klaus took a small step towards her and the door, but Caroline ended up taking one small step back.

"Actually, Stefan, Enzo, and I are all hanging out and I'm afraid you'll only bring in bad vibes. So…" she turned to look at Stefan, her shoulders rolling casually. "Maybe next time? Or maybe never?" She nodded to herself. "Yeah, never sounds great."

Klaus averted his eyes towards the ground. "Enzo? Who is Enzo?"

The blonde groaned. "Seriously?"

"Present." A voice chimed in from behind Caroline and Stefan and the two both looked back at him, their eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. Klaus, who was now one step from being inside canted his head to the side, his eyes glaring at the man with the accent. Enzo, on the other hand, wedged his way in between the two, his eyes looking up at the hybrid. "Ah… so you must be the big bad? Klaus Mikaelson, I presume?"

Klaus wanted to laugh. He wanted to tilt his head back, laugh, and shake his head in response to who was standing before him. Sure, he left without making any promises, but that didn't mean another man with an accent was allowed in Mystic Falls, especially when he spent his time around the blonde.

The hybrid fixated his eyes on this Enzo creature and he did what he did best: he compelled him to leave.

Blinking, Enzo turned to look back at Caroline and Stefan and laughed. "Well, today was was fun while it lasted, but I'm afraid I have to go. See you crazy kids tomorrow."

"What the hell?" Caroline watched Enzo walk off her front porch and whoosh into the woods beside her house. She turn turned to glare at the hybrid, a look of complete annoyance expressed on her face. Klaus only smirked before doing the same to Stefan.

"Since Klaus is here, I guess I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need anything, Caroline."

Klaus turned to watch Stefan walk away, but part of him was afraid the moment he turned back around Caroline was going to shut the door in his face. He had to get rid of them somehow. Of course, one of the main reasons why he decided to return to Mystic Falls was to see her. New Orleans was is kingdom; it was everything he ever wanted in a city, yet he was missing someone. He couldn't rule alone.

And two years without seeing or hearing or speaking to Caroline was too long.

"Are you out of your mind? How dare you show up on _my_ doorstep and compel them to leave _my_ house!" She shouted as soon as he turned to face her. He pursed his lips together and allowed her to continue. "Why you're back here? I don't know. I haven't spoken to you in two years. Two years, Klaus. You don't have the right to compel people on my property just because you want to talk. You could have called, or texted, at least. But apparently you lost my number of something… since I haven't heard a work from you since graduation." The blonde recrossed her arms against her chest as she huffed while her eyes narrowed towards the hybrid.

"Are they attracted to you?" Klaus asked bitterly.

She scoffed. "Yeah. Actually, they are. Enzo… the other Brit… he has the biggest crush on me. And Stefan… well since he moved on from Elena, he's also developed these feelings for me… Oh my God, why am I even telling you this?"

They remained there, in the middle of the doorway, their eyes fixated on each other while silence fell between them.

"And you?" The hybrid finally asked.

"Me what?"

Klaus dug his hands into his pockets and exhaled softly. "Are you attracted to them?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm not attracted to anyone."

Now, he laughed. He let out a soft chuckle as he looked down at the ground, watching as he shuffled his feet. Caroline only stared at him, one brow raised while the end of her lips twitched slightly, restraining herself from laughing along with him. Klaus didn't believe her one bit. She had to be attracted to someone.

"I know you're attracted to me, love." He said smoothly, his eyes glancing up at her, the ends of his lips pulling upward into a smirk.

She tilted her head and eyed him intently. "And what makes you so sure?"

"For starters, you haven't slammed the door in my face…"

Now it was her time to laugh, and Klaus stared at her in awe. He had missed her laugh more than anything; her laugh was his favorite sound.

"You're right." The blonde threaded her fingers through her hair before taking a small step towards the hybrid until her front was in close proximity to his. Tilting her head back, she smiled because she had forgotten how tall he was and how he smelled and how his stubble looked up close… He looked like he had been through hell and back.

Klaus held back from reaching out to touch her face. He restrained himself from caressed the side of her cheek, from tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and from closing the space between them. He had a lot to say, and there was a lot of explaining to do, and he knew he would get to all of it soon, but right now, all he needed was Caroline and her good heart.

"Would you like to come in? And maybe explain to me where you've been, why you haven't bothered to speak to me…"

The hybrid stopped her by pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. It was sweet, simple, and the only way he could get her to stop talking. As he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against hers and parted his lips slightly, their eyes met once again and locked.

"I'll tell you everything you want to hear, love. I promise."

Caroline smiled softly and reached for his hand, their fingers lacing together while she pulled her head back completely. "Lucky for you, I have all day." Taking slow steps backwards, the blonde pulled her lips into a smirk while she tugged onto Klaus' hand, leading him inside her house.

Now was a good time to reconnect.


	3. Movie Date

******4everklarolinehoney:** "Hi ! So I have a drabble request :) A fluffy Klaus and Caroline at the cinema maybe ?!"

**So I decided to make this movie date the one that Caroline brought up in 4x07. **

* * *

"After I walk into the theater, I want you to count to ten _very slowly_. If you come in any sooner, I will put at least _five_ seats between us. Do you understand me?" With her eyes narrowed towards his, she poked the hybrid square in the chest before opening the door of the theater and disappearing inside, leaving Klaus to remain outside and count to ten just like she said. As he watched her enter the building, he pressed his lips together to form a thin line, annoyance slowly building up inside of him. _She's so bloody demanding_, he thought.

_"One… two… three… four…"_

By the time he counted up to ten, he walked inside and found Caroline sitting in the middle section, a giant bucket of popcorn placed on her lap, and a smug look on her face. He kept his eyes on her as he walked up towards the blonde, his lips mindlessly running over his bottom lip.

"Congratulations. You get to sit three seats away from me," she said in a sarcastic tone before she popped a small handful of popcorn into her mouth, her free hand extended out towards the seats down the line. The hybrid scoffed and looked around the room. Luckily, the two were the only ones in there.

Klaus flashed to the sit directly beside Caroline and sat down, his hands coming together to clasp just over his lower abdomen.

"What do you think you're doing?" Caroline sat up straight and held onto the bucket of popcorn while she turned to question the hybrid.

"I'm sitting, waiting patiently for the movie to start…" Klaus turned towards Caroline and eyed the popcorn. He reached over and grabbed a handful. " Eating some popcorn. I don't see the problem, love."

The blonde groaned and turned to face the large screen. "Hey, you didn't pay for this. You're only allowed a limited handfuls of popcorn, okay?"

Klaus side-eyed the blonde while he popped some popcorn into his mouth, the ends of his lips curling upward into a smirk. "Shh… Caroline. The movie is about to start."

She looked around and noticed the lights were beginning to dim and the two of them were still the only ones in the theater. She had forgotten their choice of movie… Maybe it was a romantic one? Or maybe it was an action flick? She completely forgot.

Taking a deep breath, she decided to just sit back, eat some popcorn, and watch the movie, completely ignoring the fact that Klaus was sitting right beside her. Maybe he wouldn't even be a bother? Caroline exhaled softly before placing the bucket in the space between the two of them, causing Klaus to glance over and give her a small smile. "Well look who decides to share their popcorn. Would you like me to hold your hand as well?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No," she hissed. "I don't want you to hold my hand."

"Ah, come on. Isn't that what the kids do these days? The boy takes the girl out to the cinemas, they share popcorn, and then they hold hands for the entire film? But if it's a horror film that means it's the boy's job to hold her, correct?"

She stared at him in awe. How would a thousand year old vampire know about the teenage dating scene?

"You want to hold my hand?_ Fine._ Just don't talk anymore… The movie's about to start."

Klaus chuckled softly and leaned in towards her side. "Love, you and I are the only ones in here."

"_So?_ We're still in a theater, we're still here to watch a movie… If you want to talk, we can talk later… we can talk when the movie's done. Maybe over some ice cream?" She practically whizzed through that last bit.

The hybrid's eyes widened when he heard Caroline mention ice cream. "Are you asking me out for ice cream?"

She groaned again. "_No_."

Klaus smirked and reached for Caroline's free hand. "I gladly accept, sweetheart. I would be honored to have ice cream with you after the film."

With one hand clasped with Klaus', she used her other hand to rub her temples while she sunk low into her seat. How dare he make this seem like she was asking him out! While the two held hands, she felt his thumb brush lightly against her skin and she couldn't help but glance over at the hybrid with a look of defeat.

"I hope you know you're buying."

The hybrid chuckled softly and pressed a featherlight kiss to the back of Caroline's hand. "Of course, love. I know." The two exchanged another look before a voice from behind shouted out, "_Will you two shut up? The movie started five minutes ago!_"


	4. Mile High Club

**_KLAROWEEK DAY 6 - SMUT, ALL THE SMUT..._**

_This idea sort of came to me while I was reading a Klaroline fic. They were traveling and they were on an airplane so I thought... hey... sex on an airplane ?! Sound good? Prepare yourselves._

_Klaroline joins the Mile High Club._

* * *

"I can't believe you're gawking at some Air Hostess when I'm sitting right beside you!" Caroline leaned forward and kept her eyes on the man who had his head turned towards the aisle where he continued to stare intently at the fine looking Air Hostess serving a couple a few feet away. She scoffed and yet he still didn't budge. "_Hello?_ Would you like to take her on this trip to Rome because I think I've changed my mind."

Klaus, who broke from his fixation on the woman, turned to look at the jealous blonde sitting beside him. His lips pulled into a smirk when he saw that look in her eye. "Jealous?"

She crossed her arms and pressed her back against the seat. "I'm not jealous."

They were on a flight to Rome, coming from Tokyo, and the sky was dark outside their windows. The lighting inside the cabin had dimmed and the passengers were given blankets and sleeping masks to help them doze off more comfortably. Some were asleep, some were watching films, and some stayed awake.

"Not jealous, you say? Hm..." Klaus turned to looked around the cabin and noticed that the Air Hostess had left to tend to the next one, leaving the passengers all alone. He also glanced around, making sure that those sitting near the two of them were fast asleep. And yes, they all were.

He slipped his hand underneath the blanket that Caroline had placed over her lap. Her eyes widened as soon as he felt his fingers trail along her thigh. She shot him a look. "What are you doing," she hissed while he admired the fact she had chosen to change out of her jeans and into a pair of cotton shorts for the remainder of the trip.

"I'm giving you all of my attention. Don't you want my attention?" He moved his hands slowly underneath her shorts, his fingers toying with the thin, lace material of her underwear. Caroline sat up straight and felt her breath hitch as he moved closer and closer to her heat. Klaus kept his eyes on her, smirking as he finally cupped her. He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered in a low, breathy tone, "Spread your legs, love."

Caroline's eyes fell shut and she did what she was told. Her legs spread wide underneath the blanket, giving Klaus more access to what he had been ignoring for the entire plane ride. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip when she finally felt one of his long fingers run over her slit, eliciting a breathy moan, which caused the man to smirk against her ear.

He felt her heat through the thin material and continued to run his finger along her core until he felt it slightly dampen. "That's it, my love. That's it," he drawled. His voice was sex against her ear and she craved him.

Klaus slowly pushed her panties aside and used his thumb to rub her clit, which caused the blonde to hold back another moan. With her heart beating at a rapid pace and her breathing becoming rather heavy, she bucked her hips against his hand and Klaus chuckled softly.

He rubbed her clit vigorously as he breathed heavily into her ear. He felt her bottom half suddenly shake underneath the blanket while she continued to hold back a moan. A moment later, he ran his finger up and down her wet slit. "You've missed my touch, yes?" Caroline nodded and turned her head so that she was met face to face with him. Her eyes opened up and she gave him a seductive look before she bit down on her lip once more. "Make me come."

"_With pleasure_." That famous Klaus Mikaelson smirk graced his lips as he slipped one finger inside her, curling it after, and pumping it nice and slow. The blonde whimpered and then pressed her forehead against his, her eyes falling shut. He worked his finger before slipping in another, pumping it continuously as he tried to catch his breath. He kept his eyes on Caroline, even when she wasn't looking back at him. Her muffled noises and her lip biting drove him absolutely mad.

With his fingers curling inside her, he swear he almost heard her moan aloud, but he pressed his lips against hers in a hot kiss in order for her to stay quiet. He moved quickly and vigorously while he used his thumb to pay attention to her clit while Caroline let out a moan inside his mouth.

He felt her walls tense up around his fingers after he hit that spot that she loved so much. He retracted his fingers from inside her core, but continued to work her clit before removing his hand from underneath the blanket. As he pulled away, he gazed down at Caroline who looked absolutely flushed, her chest heaving up and down while she tried to regain a steady breathing pattern. With his lips parted slightly, he brought his fingers up to her lips and urged her to taste herself. She parted her own lips and took his fingers in her mouth, tasting her juices that he was responsible for. Caroline looked up at him with half-hooded lids while she lapped every bit of it with her tongue and once she was done, she bobbed her head up and down his long, calloused fingers, sucking slowly.

Klaus watched her intently and held in his own moan as he felt her lips close in around his fingers. "Let me have a taste, my sweet Caroline."

Once she pulled away from his hand, she ran her tongue over her lips, a smirk slowly forming on her face. Taking a second to readjust her shorts and panties underneath the blanket, she finally rose to her feet and started to walk down the row. The blonde stopped and stood before Klaus, leaning down to hover her lips over his while she purposefully brushed her hand down against his bulge, causing the man to let out a low groan.

"Follow me, _Nik_."

.

.

.

He followed her into the airplane lavatory, making sure that every person he passed was fast asleep; he even made sure the Air Hostesses were done making their rounds. Once he entered the bathroom, he found her sitting atop the counter, her legs spread open, awaiting for him to get in between the space. He looked around the space, surprised by the fact it was much larger than he was expecting, which was good. Klaus gazed back at Caroline and eyed her like she the beautiful work of art she was and as he shut the door behind him, he made sure to to lock it before he walked towards her.

He stood in between her legs, his hands immediately gripping the waistband of her shorts and pulling them, along with her panties, down her legs forcefully. She yelped out quietly as she placed her hands on his shoulders, her eyes looking down at her sex, which was still wet from Klaus' finger festivities.

Once he tossed her shorts and panties on the ground, he ran his hands up and down her thighs. She took in a sharp breath before using her hands to push him down onto his knees. Gazing up at her with a raised brow, he opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline ended up cutting him off.

"You said you wanted a taste, didn't you? Feel for yourself, Klaus," she grabbed his hand and pressed his fingers against her core. "I'm still wet."

Klaus only smirked in response before falling to his knees, his arms hooking underneath her thighs as he moved closer to her heat. He flicked his tongue at her clit, which he had rubbed incessantly just a few moments ago and earned a moan from his beauty. His eyes looked up at Caroline while he worked his tongue inside of her, delving inside her folds and swirling it around as he sucked on her slit hard.

She wanted to cry out his name, but she had to remind herself that they were on a plane and that most of the passengers were asleep. God, she wanted to _scream_.

It didn't take long enough for Caroline to ride out her second orgasm on the plane, considering the fact that Klaus liked to spoil her with as many as he was she wanted. She threaded her fingers through his air while he remained against her sex, lapping her release that he had craved earlier.

As he slowly made his way up her body, their lips crashed against each other hungrily. Caroline moaned into his mouth and and reached for his the front of his jeans, knowing full well that his length had been ignored for too long. He ran his hands up her arms and cupped the sides of her face, his thumbs caressing the high point of her cheekbones.

"You do realize what we're doing, right?" She breathed softly once she pulled away, her hands still fumbling with his zipper. Klaus chuckled and nodded once, his own hands reaching down to help her undo his jeans.

"We're about to fuck in an airplane lavatory."

Caroline gazed into his eyes and smirked. She loved it when he said that word.

Finally, his jeans were undone and she quickly shoved them down his thighs while her delicate hand took his hard length, stroking it gently. Klaus leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Caroline's, his breathing pattern becoming heavy with every stroke she gave. With her lips pulled into a smirk, he worked his length harder, moving slow and then fast, her thumb gently brushing his tip multiple times. He groaned against her lips and she pecked him once.

"We've never done this before, and we've traveled quite a lot already."

"Well there's always a first, love."

Another gentle brush to his tip drove them both over the edge.

"I'm so ready for you, Klaus."

He smirked and took Caroline's hands, their fingers interlocking as he positioned his length right at her entrance. He moved slowly, his tip grazing against her folds causing the both of them to let out a moan.

"We are now about to be part of the mile high club. I must remind you everyone is asleep, love. You," his lips pressed a light kiss to her neck, "must," he then slowly trailed his lips along her jawline, "keep," his forehead pressed against hers, their eyes locking, "_quiet_," he said the moment he pushed himself inside her, causing the blonde to part her lips and refrain from crying out his name. He went deeper, her walls stretching around his length while the two of them were breathing heavily as he pulled out and then pushed himself back in.

Caroline's fingers raked against his shoulder blades; she was sure if he hadn't been wearing a shirt, his back would have been bleeding by now. Like moments before when he had given her the second orgasm, she had to remind herself they were on a plane, and that the moment she were to cry out Klaus' name, they would have been interrupted in a second and then shamed for having sex in the airplane bathroom.

But they were joining the mile high club and the thought of it was thrilling.

His hands gripped her waist as he continued to pump his manhood in and out of Caroline, his eyes gazing down at the beauty of their most intimate parts coming together with the one you love. He let out a low groan and then looked back up at Caroline. "Shh..." she reminded him and he laughed before pressing his lips against hers.

One of his hands ran down her thighs and he caressed her calf before lifting it up slowly. Caroline's eyes widened as she felt herself spread wider for him once he rested the back of her ankle over his shoulder. She threw her head back, letting it rest against the mirror. "Oh my, God..." she moaned quietly once he began to pick up the pace. Klaus leaned into the crook of her neck and used his thumb to rub her clit.

"_Klau_-"

He picked his head up quickly and with his free hand he used it to cover her mouth to prevent her from screaming out loud. Their eyes locked for a moment before Caroline rolled her eyes back in ecstasy, her whimpering sounds becoming muffled against his hand.

As he rubbed her clit and thrust deep inside of her, Caroline couldn't help but buck her hips which caused Klaus to shut his own eyes. The waves of their climax were increasing rapidly due to their body movements and before he was about to let out a breathy moan, he felt Caroline's hand clamp over his mouth. The two pressed their foreheads together as he gave her one last thrust, hitting that one spot Caroline loved so much.

He released his build-up deep inside of her, the feeling of her walls encircling around his length caused the both of them to still for a second and drop their hands from each other's mouths. They shut their eyes as he removed himself from her, dropping her leg carefully from his shoulder while their breaths were hot and heavy against one another, their lips then pulling into a smirk before coming together for another kiss.

"That was..."

" _ amazing._" Caroline grinned against his luscious lips. "That was amazing."

The blonde threw her head back again, this time to catch her breath. Klaus chuckled softly and pulled his jeans back up his legs, looking down to make sure his zipper and button were done. Caroline pointed to her discarded panties and shorts and with a smile, Klaus walked over and grabbed them off the ground.

As he helped her put them back on, she gazed down at him and said, "I love you."

Klaus looked up at her and pulled the shorts up her legs until they hung comfortably around her waist. As he moved in between her legs once again, he leaned in towards her and pecked her lips. "I love you."

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down even closer. "How about we do that again? _Say_... on our trip to Paris?"

The man raised a brow towards the light of his life. With his lips pulled into a smirk, he lifted his hand up to caress the side of her face and leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly before pulling back, their eyes locked like always.

"I promised you I'd take you anywhere you'd like, didn't I?"

She gasped and lightly swatted his chest. "You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Nothing had to be said because she knew, especially with that damn smirk of his. He promised her he'd take her anywhere and he delivered.

And she couldn't be happier.


	5. Just Relax

**Anonymous:** "Drabble request: klaroline smut in public"

_Hope you enjoy this… (:_

* * *

_**Setting**: Mystic Falls  
**Event**: Miss Mystic Falls pageant_

Caroline stood in front of Klaus, her eyes falling onto his uneven tie and being her usual Caroline self, she sighed and reached out to fix it for him. Klaus furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something, but the blonde, who finally smoothed out his tie, cut him off completely.

"Sorry. It was bothering me," she said with a shake of her head. He looked at her with a raised brow and lips curled into a smirk. Caroline Forbes was, yet again, in charge of hosting the annual Miss Mystic Falls pageant at the Lockwood mansion, which meant she was the one who ordered everyone else around, including Klaus. She assigned everyone a job prior to the event starting, and sadly, only half delivered. Klaus, on the other hand, took charge behind Caroline's back and compelled those, who had failed to succeed, to get the job done. Still, he had noticed her stress level only go up within the hour; he also noticed how her cheeks reddened every time someone came to her with a problem. However, Caroline was able to get everything under control before the actual crowning took place.

She needed to relax just for a moment.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Klaus leaned down to catch her gaze. "Look around, Caroline. Everything is going rather smoothly now. You shouldn't be worrying about this too much."

She rolled her eyes at him. He didn't know how important this was to her. "Klaus, Miss Mystic Falls is my _life_. I've been running this event for the past 3 years and every year, they all expect it to be better than the last. If there is at least one major setback, and I can't work it out on time, then this is ruined. Everything will be ruined! But it's okay because I can do this. I have everything under control. I just need…"

"To relax?" The hybrid's lips pulled into a smirk.

Caroline looked up at him and nodded once. "_Exactly_. I just need to relax." She took in a deep breath and held onto the clipboard with a tight grip, her head turning from side to side, scanning the entire setting and making sure everyone was having a good time. So far, so good, she thought.

Checking the clipboard, she sighed and glanced back up at Klaus. "We have twenty minutes until the crowning… Do you have any ideas on how I can relax for the time being?"

The hybrid continued to smirk at the blonde before taking her hand in his. "Oh, I think I have an idea."

The next thing she knew, Caroline's back was pressed against the wall of the Lockwood Mansion. Klaus had flashed them towards the West end of it, where it remained empty for now while everyone else lingered in the front and in the back near the lake. The blonde had her arms wrapped around the hybrid's neck while his hands found comfort on her waist. Just as he was about to lean in for a kiss, she laughed.

"You know, I wasn't exactly thinking about having sex as a way of relaxing. I was thinking maybe going inside and getting away from all those people…"

Klaus moved his head into the crook of her neck, his lips pressing a light kiss before pulling away. "Well, I'm positive if we had done that, we'd still end up doing this."

Caroline gave him a look because she knew he was right. She just felt so incredibly stressed and tired of being in charge of this event, she was bound to release all of this tension on sex with Klaus. Although she didn't mind one bit, and she was sure he didn't mind either.

He leaned down to kiss her lips and she pulled him in closer, their lips crashing hard against each other. A second later, she pushed him away gently.

"We can't do this _here," _she hissed, her eyes scanning the place. "People might see."

Klaus parted his lips slightly before shaking his head, amused by Caroline's fear of being walked in on. "Sweetheart, I can assure you no one will pass by. If they do, I will simply compel them to forget. Does that sound better?"

She hadn't thought about that.

"Fine. _Fine._ Just… make it quick. I just remembered I have to go remind the quartet to play a different piece before the girls walk out." Caroline looked up at Klaus with a small smile on her face. She knew he wasn't a fan of quickies, but under the circumstances, he had to understand. Although he much preferred spending long hours ravishing every inch of her body, he took in consideration the fact she was in charge and they were standing on the side of the estate, which wasn't exactly a desired place to ravish his love for hours.

The hybrid nodded before leaning down once again to capture Caroline's kiss against his in a heated his while his hands ran up and down her sides, his fingers admiring the intricate detail of her dress. The blonde had her hands placed on the back of his neck, her fingers threading through the bottom half of his hair, tugging lightly.

Klaus moved his hands up the front of her, his hands cupping her breasts over the dress and giving them a light squeeze which earned him a breathy moan from the blonde. He ran his hands up to the neckline, his index and thumb running along the seam until they both met at the middle.

Caroline pulled back a second time. This time, she gave him a look. "Don't you dare rip this dress in two, Klaus! This is the Givenchy you bought me from Paris, idiot."

Reaching down for the hem of her dress, she pulled it up until it bunched around her mid-section. Gazing up at the hybrid, she smirked and hooked her fingers through the belt loops of his dress pants, pulling him closer to her. As they went back to their heated kiss, she brushed her hand against the front of his pants, feeling his hard-on which elicited a groan from Klaus. Undoing his pants quickly, she slipped her hand inside and worked his length, pumping him slowly.

Klaus pulled his lips away from hers for a moment as he pressed his forehead against hers. The blonde gazed back up at him and smirked when she noticed his eyes were shut as he enjoyed what he happened to be receiving.

Brushing the tip carefully with her thumb, she bit down on her lip and before she could do or say anything to Klaus, she felt his hand cup her heat while he used his middle finger to slowly run up and down her slit. She felt her breathing hitch once she felt him push the lacy material to the side, this time using his thumb to rub her clit. Caroline released Klaus' length and ran both her hands up his arms until they gripped his shoulders, her eyes shut and mouth parted as she tried her hardest not to let out an audible moan.

With his free hand, he held her waist steady while he continued to work her sex, his thumb incessantly rubbing against her clit and his index finger finally plunging between her folds. Caroline's eyes fell shut as she leaned forehead, pressing her forehead against Klaus' shoulder, her body trembling in his grasp.

He continuously pumped his index finger in and out of her before allowing his middle finger to join in on the fun. She let out a whimper against his suit jacket as she held onto him for dear life. His fingers curled inside her and she sure felt it, another whimper made audible to only him.

"Klaus…" she breathed before pulling her forehead from his shoulder, their eyes locking while their chests heaved. "We don't have much time."

Without another word, Klaus removed his fingers from her wet core and hooked his hands underneath her legs, lifting her up off the ground and pressed her back against the wall. The blonde moaned softly as she used her own hands to guide the tip of his length against her entrance. When she felt him run the tip along her wet folds, she threw her head back and shut her eyes, another low and breathy moan escaping her mouth.

He finally pushed himself inside her, the walls inside her sex expanding, causing the hybrid to let out a groan of his own. He slipped out of her and then thrust back into her even harder than the first, his movements becoming quicker and rough with every move. Caroline repeated his name over and over again in a breathy tone, urging him to go faster.

Moving his hand down in between their intimate parts, he rubbed her clit like he had done before while he continued to thrust in and out of her. The pressure of his thumb caused her build-up to increase, and the overall sensation of being fucked against the side of her ex-boyfriend's estate only made her closer to her climax. Klaus, on the other hand, felt his own release build up. He had wanted to take her the moment he saw her slip on the dress, but refrained from doing so since he knew how important this day was for her. However, it was only a matter of time…

They both came together in perfect harmony. Their chests heaved up and down, their breathing hot and heavy, and their overall facial expressions sure read sex. He filled her up enough for her to last the rest of the day because he was sure she was going to pull him back for more and more. He had a feeling that dress was going to end up torn in two by the end of the day.

The two pressed their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath, the ends of their lips curling into cheeky grins. A moment later, Klaus slowly placed Caroline back on the ground and then readjusted his pants while she did the same. Standing on her tip-toes, Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him lightly.

"I definitely needed that," she smiled.

The hybrid lifted his hand up to caress the side of her face. "I know you did, love. Feel better?"

Caroline nodded and ran her hand through her hair before smoothing it out, making sure there were no knots and no random strands sticking out. She then smoothed out her dress, especially the bottom part, and wiggled about in it. "How do I look? Does it look like I just had sex?"

Klaus chuckled softly as he eyed her up and down.

"You look stunning, love. That's all that matters."

She gave him another look before her eyes went wide as she heard her name being called from the backyard. "Damn it, it's almost time." Moving quickly, she turned around and bent down to pick up her clipboard, flipping through the papers that were attached to it. Turning back to face him, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear in an awkward fashion and smiled. "Thanks for the sex, Klaus. I'll see you out there, okay? Okay."

The hybrid dug his hands into his pockets and chuckled one last time before he watched her disappear back into the world of pageantry.


	6. Muse

**_KLAROWEEK DAY 7 AU_**

**_charbychar said: Graffiti AU: Klaus is a graffiti artist in Caroline's neighbourhood, whom she has just run into once. One night, returning late from work, she talks to him while he is working on something. Next morning, there is a mural of her face on that wall. :P_**

_This one was an interesting prompt. I've never read anything like this so I'm glad I was given this. Thank you for this request, love! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"So, let's talk about that hottie who keeps marking his territory around the neighborhood..." Caroline shot a look towards the brunette, who sat up on a barstool with a glass of white in her hand. Katherine returned the look with a smirk and took a small sip. "What?"

The blonde shook her head and went back to tossing the salad they were about to have for dinner when she let out a groan. "I swear, he thinks he's like the next _Banksy_..."

"You've got to admit though, Care. His work is pretty damn good."

Caroline nodded and pushed the bowl of salad, along with the other prepared foods, towards Katherine while she walked around the counter to take the barstool right next to her, her hand going straight for the bottle of white wine. As she poured herself a drink, she thanked Katherine for placing a heaping amount of salad on her plate, followed by pasta they made earlier. Needless to say, the blonde as starving.

"I mean, I nearly crashed into a fire hydrant." Caroline's eyes widened towards the brunette. "_Yeah_! I was staring at that giant sunflower on the wall. That's his wall, right?" The blonde nodded and took a sip of her wine. "I saw that too. I loved it, actually. You know how much I love sunflowers."

Katherine twirled her fork around in the pool of pasta she had dumped on her plate. "So... have you ever met him?"

Caroline did the same with her fork, twirling the pasta around until it bundled up nicely. As she lifted it in the air, just inches from her mouth, she said, "Once... It was like a month ago... when he first started working on that wall."

The brunette raised a brow towards her friend and ceased with the twirling. "And you didn't tell me? _Bitch move_, Caroline." The blonde only laughed in response. "What? I didn't think it mattered."

Katherine dropped her fork and turned to face Caroline fully, her knees pressing against the sides of her legs. "Okay, you're telling me the story _now_."

Caroline sighed deeply and reached for her glass. "_Fine_."

...

**One Month Ago**

It was the talk of the neighborhood. Since the mysterious piece of graffiti art became visible for the residents to see, they wandered around, trying to find the person responsible for the vandalism. When Caroline first heard about it, she rushed outside to see what the big deal was. She was familiar with graffiti artists and understood the fact that they told stories through their art. Perhaps this particular person was a great storyteller.

She walked over to the abandoned wall once every one else on her street retreated back inside their homes. It was about 11 o'clock at night and the chilly air blew in her direction causing her to pull her cardigan around her body. Once she approached the wall, she looked up at the flickering street light and heard a rustling in the shadows.

"Hello?" She called out.

"Well aren't you a brave one..." the voice replied. Caroline froze and backed up slowly until she hit the lamp post. She then heard a muffled laugh. "I take that back."

The voice was obviously a man's voice. It was low, husky, and accented. British. Definitely British, she thought to herself. After taking a deep breath, the blonde recomposed herself before walking towards the wall with a brave look on her face. "I wanted to see what the fuss was about."

It was quiet afterwards. Caroline remained still while she heard empty cans rustling in the dark, her lips pressing into a thin line while her anticipation was slowly building up. Who was this mysterious graffiti artist?

Finally, he made his way under the light, his dark blonde curls illuminating as well as his blue hues. The blonde parted her lips slightly, completely taken aback at how he looked. The longer she gazed at him, the more she grew to admire his expression. The man had stubble and lips that were surprisingly plump. His outfit was what surprised Caroline the most. He was dressed simply in dark jeans and a navy blue Henley top, but on his hands he wore gloves. As he looked towards Caroline, he shook a can vigorously which caused her to jump.

"Easy there, love. I won't hurt you."

She laughed quietly and approached him with caution. After her eyes scanned him completely, she gazed over at the wall that he had marked as his. It had been bare for the longest time; there were times posters were plastered on it, but they ended up being blown away from the wind. Now, she was staring at an outline of a city.

It was a mere outline and the lines clearly formed buildings and rooftops. There was spots of yellow that probably indicated illuminated rooms, then was a blue across the bottom, which probably indicated a large lake. She also noticed stars, moon, and tiny bits and pieces that gave the art more life, but the outline alone was simply breathtaking.

"What do you think?" She heard him ask.

"It's beautiful." Caroline nodded. "I don't know why everyone else is freaking out about_ this_." Dropping her arms to her sides, she turned to face the artist and smiled. "You're really talented."

He grinned and averted his eyes to the ground, his hands still fumbling around with the can. It was the first time, in a long time, he had been praised for his work. "Thank you, love. That means a lot."

The blonde looked back at the outline, admiring it one last time before realizing it was time for her to go. She had forgotten about her early wake-up call in the morning, but honestly, she just wanted to sit out here and talk to him.

"Well, I've got to go. I have work tomorrow," she shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh. The blonde man nodded once and took a step forward, his entire body illuminated underneath the flickering street light. Their eyes fixated on each other for a moment before Caroline stepped to the side. "I'll see you around."

"And I will watch you walk away... Just to make sure you're safe." He said softly once she had turned her back towards him.

Her lips pulled into a smile. "Goodnight," she called out over her shoulder.

"Goodnight."

...

**One Month Later**

It was another late night at the boutique and although Katherine offered Caroline a ride back home, she refused. It was a nice night for a stroll; it was a nice night to just be outside, enjoying the cool breeze and walking down the sidewalk beneath the street lights. Luckily, her neighborhood was a safe one, otherwise, she wouldn't have been out this late at all.

Another reason why she decided to ditch the ride from Katherine was because she wanted to see _the wall_.

A month ago, she remembered the first. It was still fresh in her memory - the outline of a city skyline. She remembered looking into the eyes of the artist himself, and since that night, mentally punched herself for not getting his name. But maybe not knowing his name was a good thing? It left more to the imagination. It made him even more mysterious. She liked that.

As she walked down the sidewalk, her eyes immediately caught the wall - _his wall_ - and she smiled. She noticed the red bricks that were once the only thing visible hidden underneath layers and layers of color. To her neighbors, they all thought it was trash, and that it should be covered up, but to her, to _Caroline_, she thought it was beautiful. The colors, the splotches, and designs that the mysterious graffiti artist had created himself was worth noticing and worth praising. He was beyond talented, and she wanted nothing more than to talk to him.

Like that month ago, she approached the wall with caution. He lips tugged upward the moment she heard the cans rattling around, the sound of the metal ball rolling around in the can never sounded so good.

"Hey, you." She said softly, her arms moving from her sides to cross against her chest. Her eyes watched the man rise to his feet before dropping the empty can on the ground. A second later, there was that sound of his laugh, and boy, it was a beautiful laugh.

"Lovely to see you again."

Caroline walked towards the man and turned to face his canvas, noticing that it was nearly filled up with his works of art. She was surprised at how quickly he worked, and it had only been a month. After giving the artist another look, she began to walk down the alley way, her head tilted up to gaze and admire every piece that decorated the wall.

Aside from the city outline, she saw a small designs of a little blonde girl being surrounded by various things such as hearts, stars, and different monuments.

"That's supposed to be my sister. Rebekah is her name. She's a stubborn one, I must admit, but without her being a constant pain, I wouldn't be doing what I love. She pushed me to create art, and so I repay her by gracing every city I visit with her blonde hair and big dreams."

The man stood beside Caroline and she raised a brow. "Dreams?"

"She's a hopeless romantic who enjoys sleeping under the stars although most of the time, she's dreaming of traveling the world."

"I see." She admired the little blonde girl once more before moving down the path, her eyes catching a phrase that was literally took up half the wall.

_**Always and forever.**_

"And this is..."

"My family's motto."

Caroline finally turned around to face him, her brow lifted as she clasped her hands together. After seeing what had taken up most of the wall, she realized something. Family was incredibly important to him. "Your family inspires you the most?" She asked, and he nodded. "Do you have a muse?"

The artist chuckled softly before crossing his arms against his chest. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"I would actually. Every artist needs that _one_ muse... A girl that inspires the artist so much that he creates breathtaking works of art. And I'm not saying that yours aren't breathtaking because they are..._Obviously_... I'm just..." Caroline stopped herself before she knew she was going to say something ridiculous and hung her head down, slightly embarrassed. "I... I should go home now. It's late."

"Would you like me to walk you home?" He asked as he gazed at her beauty that was illuminated underneath the flickering street light. He had never come across someone so _breathtaking_.

Caroline shook her head. "No. That's fine. You could watch me walk away though..."

"I'll do that."

The two stared at each other like they had done one month ago, during their first encounter. She inhaled deeply and smiled towards him. The man looked at her as if he were about to take a mental picture of her face, which he did. A smile graced his lips as he whispered "_Goodnight_" to her before he watched her turn her heel, making her way down the sidewalk and to her home, leaving him in the alley with his canvas that was almost done.

He just needed one more to fill it completely.

He was now inspired.

...

"Caroline, did you see the wall?" Katherine had burst into Caroline's home the next morning completely out of breath and with two coffee cups in her hands. The blonde poked her head out of the kitchen with a raised brow. "What are you talking about, Katherine?" She had just finished eating her breakfast when her friend had entered her home without permission.

"Grab your bag and let's go!" Katherine shouted as she handed Caroline her coffee before turning back around to exit the foyer. As she watched the brunette run out to her car, she stood there in utter confusion. What the hell was going on? Without another word, or another thought, she grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"Katherine, what's going on?" Caroline asked once the car backed out of her driveway.

"You'll see, Blondie."

The wall was only about one hundred feet from Caroline's house, so when Katherine pulled over by the sidewalk, she urged Caroline to go out and see the wall for herself. Letting out a groan of defeat, she stepped out and walked towards the man's canvas, her eyes widening as she walked closer and closer.

The spot that had been empty last night was filled this morning, and not with just any design, or phrase, or outline... but of her. _Caroline_. It had to be her. The way her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, the shape of her face, the curve of her nose, and the points in her cheekbones. She had a feeling he had stared at her long enough last night to remember those bits. Even her lips looked perfect. And there was blue in her eyes, which she was surprised he even noticed the color since it was so dark.

Caroline stood there in awe of its beauty, admiring every inch of it as it stayed the centerpiece of the entire wall. She looked around and smiled as she saw the ones from last night, the ones that reminded him of his family, but most importantly, his little sister. But Caroline just couldn't stop gazing at the newest addition. It was _her._ She had inspired him to create this...

It was beautiful.

It was breathtaking.

And underneath her face were words tagged in script:

_Muse - KM_


	7. Promises

_**REQUEST**:  
hey anna could you write something about 4x23 Klaus calling Caroline, "Love, meet me at the stadium/football field I got you a prom gift" (we all know he loves calling his wife) and after their talk, when they walk away, he's going to NOLA, what does she say to him after he kissed her cheek and made a vow of eternal love?  
_

_Hope you enjoy this one, lovely. (: xx_

* * *

She waited for him per his request in the middle of the stadium, surrounding by the empty chairs that her and her class once filled hours ago before walking across the stage to receive that one piece of paper that announced their successes of making it through high school. She looked around, hoping that he was already walking towards her, but instead she remained the only person on the field.

Oh, he was taking his sweet time.

"_Caroline, by the time you listen to this message, you would have already received your high school diploma which signifies that you have made it. I, for one, have always believed you made it when you became a vampire. Congratulations, Caroline. Oh, and if you could… meet me in the stadium after the ceremony? I have something for you, and don't worry, it's not jewelry. Unless you want jewelry-_"

She listened to his message over again, confirming with herself that he wanted to see her tonight, after the ceremony and not tomorrow, or the next day. Sighing into the end of her phone, she pressed the button and tossed it over her neatly folded graduation gown. It was after that moment when she heard footsteps approaching her from behind and so she spun around slowly, the ends of her lips curling upward when she finally saw him walking towards her.

"How'd you get here so fast?" She asked quietly.

Klaus kept his gaze steady on the blonde. "I was already on my way."

Caroline gave him a look that could have easily been read as _Oh, really_ just as he stood before her. "I received your graduation announcement," he added as he retrieved the piece of card-stock from his inside pocket. "It was very subtle."

The blonde shut her eyes tightly, her smile growing even wider than before.

"I assume you're expecting cash?" The hybrid raised a brow.

"_That,_ or a mini fridge." She replied, her canted slightly.

Klaus smiled softly as he tucked the announcement back into his pocket, all of his attention returning back to the blonde once he had that fixed.

"Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be. So I opted for something I knew you would accept…" This time, it was the blonde's turn to raise a brow. She assumed it was his mission to change her mind about spending some days with him in New Orleans, but now, he had something better in mind? Caroline wasn't sure, and she had no idea as to what it could be, but she took in a deep breath and looked him in the eyes.

It was the string of words he had said afterwards that rendered Caroline speechless…

_Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls._

_He's your first love._

_I intend to be your last._

_However long it takes_.

She gasped quietly at first, her lips parting slightly from the change of emotions that had come over her. Nothing could have made her night better than that. Klaus always knew what she wanted, and he truly gave her everything she needed, even if it hurt him a little. She let her eyes fall shut when she watched Klaus lean in towards her, his full lips pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek. It was something she had never felt before, the way his lips lingered before pulling away. They had never been that close to each other. And it was the way he said, "_Congratulations, Caroline_" to her that made her lock eyes with him with a smile.

As the two started making their way down the aisle, with their arms loosely locked together, Caroline placed her free hand over his and stopped. "Klaus?"

The hybrid had taken one step forward when she pulled him back, his heels turning so that he fully faced the blonde with their arms still locked. He raised a brow and said nothing in response because his confused look said it all._Yes, sweetheart? What is it you want?_

She took a deep breath before looking down at their arms. A soft chuckle came out of her while she pulled her left arm away from his and laced their fingers instead, causing the hybrid to part his lips slightly. Caroline looked back up at Klaus and smirked.

"A very wise man once took my hand, led me onto the dance floor, and told me he wanted to show me the world. He said that maybe one day… In a year, or even in a century, I would show up at his doorstep and I would let him take me anywhere I wanted." Klaus couldn't help but smile as she continued. "This man is so_ damn_ persistent he would literally buy me a first class ticket to join him in his city." Caroline laughed while giving his hand a light squeeze.

"He sounds very determined," he chimed.

"Oh, he is." She nodded. "But that's why I like him. He's determined and very dead-set on having me be with him in his city that he's currently ruling now and maybe the next city he'll be ruling in 500 years. No matter what he's doing, he wants me to be a part of it. And he's the first guy to ever put me first… Before anything. He chooses me above anyone else; he was smitten when he first saw me and he never gave up. _He never gives up_. I never thought a guy would actually treat me like number one, but the thing is… he's not just some guy. He's… _different_, and I like different. I always have."

Klaus exhaled softly before gazing down at their laced hands, a smile still clearly plastered on his face. "What are you trying to say, love?"

With her free hand, she reached out and caressed his cheek which caused him to match her gaze. Her thumb gently stroked his stubble as she said, "I have eternity to figure out what I want to do with my life, where I want to go, and who I want to spend it with. Now, you've made your promise, Klaus -_you intend to be my last love_… I'm holding you to that, okay? Keep that promise because _I_ promise you that I will be yours."

"You will be my last love?"

Caroline nodded and took one step towards him until their bodies brushed up against each other. They looked at one another intently, _so_ intently, it made their promise legitimate.

Before another word escaped either of their mouths, the blonde pushed herself up on her tip toes and kissed the big bad hybrid on the lips.

_Did she feel the sparks? Oh, yes she did_.

"I promise you."


	8. Please Don't Say Goodbye

_The aftermath of Klarosex (5x11) The two of them parting ways, their last words, their last looks towards each other. Suggested by klaroline-overdose on tumblr._

* * *

_Three hours twenty-four minutes and twelve seconds._

That's how long they made love in the woods, but it's not like Caroline was counting the minutes. Her mind had turned to complete mush every time Klaus pressed his lips to that tender spot just underneath her ear lobe, or whenever he teasingly slipped his hand underneath her shirt to caress her breasts. All she really remembered was the point at where the sun was when they first started and the fact that it was nearly setting once they finished.

_God_, it was incredible. So incredible. So _so so damn_ incredible, Caroline almost forgot about her friends and how they were supposed to meet up back at the Salvatore boarding house by sun down. _Oh, a few minutes wouldn't hurt_, she thought to herself as she ran her hands up and down the hybrid's arms.

Klaus held her waist with a firm grasp, his forehead pressed against hers as the two took their time to regain their steady breathing. He gazed into her eyes,_ her beautiful blue hues_, and as he gazed, he forgot. He simply forgot about all of his responsibilities; he simply forgot about New Orleans.

It was until they finally pulled away from each other they decided to clothe themselves with the remnants of what they had worn when they first entered the woods. Luckily, Caroline's jeans were still in tact, as well as her jacket. Her shirt, however, was long gone. As for Klaus, both his jeans and long sleeved Henley were still in good shape, which caused the blonde to pout. She wanted him to stay naked. What was so bad about that?

"Well, this was definitely... _unexpected_." Caroline said as she shimmied her way into her jeans.

"Expect the unexpected, love." Klaus replied as he looked over at Caroline from the stump he was sitting on. He held his jacket in his hands before placing it over his lap, his hand running through his tousled hair only to pick out a few twigs and small leaves.

As she buttoned her jeans, she shot him a look. "I had a feeling you planned this, you... _devious little planner_!"

Klaus raised a brow, the ends of his lips curling upward in a smirk as he rested his arm on his knee. "May I remind you, love, it was you who kissed me first."

"Yeah, but you decided to _whoosh_ in and say those _words_, which obviously made me rethink about my feelings and then the mood had changed and your lips were _riiight_ there... so... I..." she felt herself slowing down as she stared at the hybrid, his gaze both piercing and alluring.

As he rose to his feet, he threw his jacket on before letting out a soft chuckle. "I've rendered you speechless, haven't I?"

"No." She said sternly. With her hand rested on her hip, she saw her jacket placed over a stump. "Mind passing me my jacket?" This time, her voice was a lot softer.

Klaus turned to find her jacket there, neatly folded. When did Caroline have the time to neatly fold it while they were practically ripping everything off each other? She always made him wonder. Now that's why he liked her.

Once he held it in his hands, he flashed over until he stood before her, motioning for her to spin around so that he could slide each arm in. She sighed and with a roll of her eyes, she turned and outstretched her arms. Klaus helped her slide it on slowly while his eyes focused on the side of her neck, her exposed skin where he nipped and sucked just moments ago. When it was finally on the blonde, she wrapped her arms herself, a smile gracing her lips just as she felt Klaus' own arms wrap around her from behind.

Normally, she would have pushed him away, but after their time together, why would she? He had proved he truly cared about her enough to set her free; he proved that in spite of every bad thing he had done, his intentions towards her were pure, always pure. His feelings towards the blonde were far above the surface. They were so far above, he didn't have the power to drag them down. He had no reason to hide his feelings anymore, because he finally learned the truth.

Caroline Forbes had feelings for him as well.

"I don't want to let you go," he murmured softly into her ear.

She tilted her head backwards so that it rested comfortably against his shoulder and sighed. "But you promised you'd set me free."

He chuckled. "Oh, I know, sweetheart. I know."

The blonde vampire spun around in Klaus' arms so that she faced him and once she did, her arms reached out and wrapped around his torso. As she looked up at him, she smiled and ran her lips over her bottom lip absentmindedly.

"Would you like to know something?"

Klaus nodded slowly.

Caroline leaned in closer until the tips of their noses brushed ever so slightly. "I don't want you to leave."

The two stood there, in quiet, while their eyes remained fixated on one another. It was a moment of silence; a moment where they reflected on their growth, the way they learned how to tolerate each other, and then finally, accept each other's feelings wholeheartedly.

She had a life here in Mystic Falls. She had college, she had her friends, and she had her mom. He had a life back in New Orleans. He had his kingdom, his family, his power.

Yet, in that moment, none of those things mattered.

All they needed was each other. For the time being.

The sun had finally set and the woods was growing darker and darker with every second passing, but their grips on one another only tightened. Caroline found comfort against his shoulder while Klaus rested the side of his face against her hair. They swayed and stilled, and swayed some more until they finally pulled away.

"It's getting really late now, Klaus. I think I should go." She said softly as she reached out to caress the side of his face. Klaus' eyes fell shut as he leaned into her touch, wanting nothing more than to feel her fingertips graze her skin for the rest of his life.

The blonde gave him one last look before turning her feel, making her way towards the pathway which led to the edge of the woods but she was cut off when the hybrid flashed in front of her, completely blocking her off.

"Klaus..."

He stood there with his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes doing that intense stare towards hers like before. Caroline felt captivated by his gaze; Why is it so hard to say goodbye?

The hybrid took one step towards her, his hands gently taking hold of either side of her face before leaning down to press a tender kiss to her forehead. "I will return for you, Caroline." The blonde shut her eyes and placed her hands over his, her thumbs stroking his skin lightly. "I promise you."

She felt her lip quiver in response to what he said, _no_, **_promised_**.

"But what if I go to you instead?" Her voice was soft and gentle as could be causing the hybrid to press another kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering against her skin before pulling away to look into her eyes.

"When that day shall come, I will be the happiest man on Earth and I will welcome you with open arms, of course." He saw her lips pull into a smile and so he leaned down to seal his promise with a kiss.

"Go now."

Caroline took in a deep breath before dropping her hands to her sides, Klaus' following in suit seconds after. As she turned her heel slowly, she fumbled with her fingers before completely turning away. "Bye-"

"Please don't say goodbye, Caroline."

He almost saw tears well up in her eyes after he said that, and he was scared she was going to break down and cry resulting in him having to hold her for the rest of the night. Although he wouldn't have minded, they both knew they had their responsibilities that needed to be tended to.

So Caroline held in the tears and smiled. She brought up her hand and waved. "I'll see you soon, Klaus."

He stood there and waved back, his smile slowly fading as he watched her disappear behind the trees and back to her friends.

"I will see you soon, my sweet Caroline."


End file.
